


Cybertronian Horror Story

by Semi_Weird_Shipper, TheBestDayEver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crime Solving, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Not universe specific, Notes, Size Difference, Stabbing, Stalking, Suspense, Transformers Murderers, Transformers Spark Bonds, Transformers as slashers, Unsub | Unknown Subject, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/pseuds/TheBestDayEver
Summary: A Transformers slasher story.Cybertronians are being ruthlessly killed all throughout Cybertron, and it is Optimus's job as a detective to investigate the case and find out who's behind all the trouble. But little does he know that the suspect is closer to him than he could ever imagine.





	Cybertronian Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I'm going to make Semi_Weird_Shipper take some credit since she never does, so please be in mind that this was mainly her idea. We just wrote it together. 
> 
> In that case, warnings are in the tags, comment if you have questions! 
> 
> So sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

"Com'on sweetspark, yer' hurtin' my feelings," He said as he pushed her against a wall outside of the bar in the alleyway.

It was loud, dark, the city lit to life with Cybertronians constantly flitting about and living life within their own personal bubbles. She could see seekers repeatedly flying over the tall buildings and wished that one of them may notice her distress signal and come help, but considering that she had been cornered in an alleyway, there was only very slim chances of anyone noticing her.

"No," she growled and tried pushing the dark blue mech away, "I told you I don't want to. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I told ya I'd pay," the mech said cheesily, as if his words could persuade the little fine piece of aft before him. Subtly his optics drifted downward toward her breast plates and slim waist, groaning deep within his throat as overwhelming arousal drug all throughout his circuits.

"You're sick!" the femme grounded as she pushed the mech away with another loud shout, "Now leave me alone or I'm calling the cops."

"Oohh, so scary," The mech chuckled and held his tank as he watched the little femme stomp away, "But frag if you ain't hot when ya angry."

"Ugh!" the femme rolled her optics and prepared to exit the alleyway, "You're sick, Waylater, just sick. I can't believe you actually tried to~"

All of the sudden there was a big crash, many harsh thuds of several heavy trash bins falling to the ground, and the sound of the mech 'Waylater's' half second scream as something pushed him hard against the outside wall of the bar.

The femme spun around and gasped at the sight, not fully able to see in the dark alleyway as she skipped forward over waste bins and scattered trash. "Waylater? Waylater what's going on? Are you alright?!" as her bright blue optics lit up the space, her throat tightened and she screamed.

Waylater was pushed up against the wall, his throat slashed and crushed to near dismemberment as he hung loosely in the strong clutches of a dark figure standing big and tall before him. Energon practically seeping to the ground in large audible splashes that sent chills racing down her spine.

But the worst was yet to come.

The tall dark figure that was currently holding the dead body turned its head and looked at the femme. But there were no optics to be seen through that haunting grey mask... Not even when he got close enough to kill.

* * *

 

 

The very next morning the bar was closed off and police tape was wrapped around a two block perimeter. Police scattered about keeping pedestrians out of sight of the crime scene and talking to detectives.

"What do we have this time?" Optimus asked in mild dissatisfaction as he slipped under the police tape and began walking to the alleyway, his work face long since worn out and replaced with a tired, disgruntled frown.

"Homicide," Jazz confirmed while walking alongside his friend, waving other police officers away and nodding affirmatives at them. Sure was a busy day.

"At least it's nothing new," Optimus muttered under his vents and sighed as Jazz handed him the data pad, "Any word from the victim?"

"Nothin' worth any sense," Jazz spoke as if it were ridiculous, "She was over half offline when maintenance showed up. Girl got the deepest lacerations I've ever seen. Surprised she still alive, ya know? Only helpful thing maintenance could pull outt'a her was 'mask' and 'grey'."

 _Mask_ and _grey_. It must have been the description of the killer. Optimus nodded and thought about it for a moment, storing ideas and information in his processor as he began entering the alleyway.

"Uh, Optimus, we goin' over here, remember?" Jazz rose a finger and pointed to his right at the correct alleyway.

Optimus halted in his steps as if he had just been hit, looking back at his friend with a small twinge of embarrassment. "Right, sorry, my bad," he looked at the ground and shook his helm as he began following after his friend.

"Sentinel Prime been given you the wires lately?" Jazz asked empathetically, putting a comforting servo on his friend's shoulder as they walked in the right direction.

"You know it," Optimus replied stressfully, his shoulders giving off a slumping roll, "Reports and overtime; nonstop. I haven't had a decent recharge in over three weeks."

"Dang, man, I'm sorry." Jazz made a face and patted his back, "That's why I work with the enforcement agency. S'lot easier makin' laws than dealin' with those that break em."

"Its a proposition I'd be more than happy to take at this point," Optimus admitted while following Jazz down the alleyway, gazing at his data pad. "And what about this 'Waylater'? Do we have any follow updates on his profile?"

"Nah, jus' some troublemakin' kid with house problems. Bar called him Waylater because the mech never paid his tabs till _way later_ ," Jazz reached over and tapped something on the data pad that brought up a image of who their dead victim was, "Rigbit was his real name."

"Rigbit," Optimus mumbled back to himself as he looked at the young mech's profile. He looked like your everyday average trouble making kid. He had a job at the mechanics workshop in downtown Kaon, his abusive drinking habits were something to be taken into consideration but other than that, he looked like a normal kid.

"Here we are," Jazz announced and came to a stop before the enclosed area of the long since removed body, "Police took em away this morning."

Optimus nodded and studied the area closely, looking up at the height of the two buildings and the distance between them.

Sensing that he might need a little space to work, Jazz lifted up his servos and said, "I'm jus' gonna go talk with the authorities, make em give ya your space. If ya need anything, just comm me, alright?"

"Affirmative," Optimus said but did not look back, and Jazz could tell that he was already shoulder deep in detective mode. So with a heavy sigh and a shake of his helm, Jazz walked off thus leaving Optimus vertically alone in his space.

Taking out a pair of blue sterile gloves from his subspace, Optimus continued the exploration of the area with his optics while he slipped them on. It was morning, the second sun hadn't even come out yet. Last night's murder was estimated to have happened right after the last moon rose. Midnight.

It would have been pitch black by then. Optimus looked around and noted that this was a spacious alleyway. Thirty to thirty-five feet wide and over a hundred feet long. The building on the left was short, ranging to about forty feet tall; easy for any person to hide on top of and jump from, and the building on the right was over one thousand feet tall- not so provocative. At the end of the alleyway there was a wall connecting the two buildings- thirty feet tall.

Optimus then looked around at all the scattered trash bins and followed the direction in which they were facing before looking the opposite way. There were five bins still standing side by side against the opposite wall which meant that the rest had been sitting on top of them before being knocked over by sudden commotion.

Considering the height of the walls, the suspect could have entered from the back wall or from the top of the bar. Optimus bet more on the bar since it was opposite the trash bins and the area of where the body was found.

Just a conclusion.

After the information was sorted and stored deep within his processor, Optimus then looked over at the energon staining a full ten foot by ten foot radius on the wall and ground. It was no longer horrific or frightening to him anymore. He was use to seeing things like this, honestly. He just wished he could figure it out.

There had been fourteen murders in the last week and a half, each one being remotely the same or similar. Dark unpopulated areas, stab wounds or lacerations and sometimes strangling of the neck. However, this time was special.

For the first time ever, the cruel, mysterious suspect had left one of his victims alive. Officials had been saying that it was because he wanted to install more fear into their sparks, but Optimus just believed that it was because of a rush.

If this suspect was as strong and powerful as he visualized, and with the terrific way he's been killing people, he might have just underestimated his victim and left them without fully knowing that they were offline. Or they might have suspected someone coming and fled before they could finish their kill.

Either way, Optimus was sure it wasn't because of installing fear. Sure, this guy got a kick out of stabbing, slashing and choking, but it was just a nuisance for his real goal. To conquer.

Optimus knew from the moment these murders started happening that the suspect was trying to scare them. But there was one thing his supposedly skillful processor failed to realize.

Optimus never got scared.

"Optimus? Optimus!" Well... maybe he was scared of something, "What the frag are you doing crouching around for? This is an investigation not an academy center, so get to your peds and tell me what's going on here."

Oh yeah, he was _very_ scared. Scared that his circuits would bust and then he'd be the one going to prison for strangling his boss to death.

"Yes, Sentinel I know that it is an investigation, that is why I am crouching. To get a better look," Optimus raised an optic brow in the blue mech's direction and used small words for his well being, "And I can't tell you what exactly is going on or what had happened. All I can provide you with is conclusions and theories."

"Don't get smart with me you good for nothing slagger," Sentinel glared, servos on his hips as he stopped in front of the worthless detective, "You've been giving me conclusions for far too long now. People are dying and I want answers. _Answers_ , Optimus! Has the stupidity finally leaked through that glitched processor of yours? What's it take for a mech to get some answers around here?!"

Optimus, as always, looked undeterred and unimpressed. He had heard Sentinel Prime's complaints, arguments and lectures too many times to be affected by them anymore. Only his relentless shouting bugged him and that was only because all the nights without recharge were gaining on him and his focus was beginning to shift off edge. The helmaches were coming hard and he had absolutely no where to go with them.

"Perhaps if you would merely take the time and patience to listen to me, Sentinel, then we may resolve this problem and figure it out _together_ ," Optimus calmly explained and gestured to the crime scene.

But Sentinel refused to look at it, and he refused to listen. "I don't care about your stupid, worthless theories, Optimus, and I certainly don't care about you," Sentinel jabbed a digit at him and scowled, "You're just the bot that's always in the way and that's all you'll ever be. Why not try making progress for a change? Or should Cybertronians just have to keep dying because you're too stubborn and too stupid and incapable of figuring out a silly little crime scene?"

A silence followed after that speech.

And Optimus's expression never changed. "Sentinel," he looked down, staying calm as he clutched the data pad to his chest, "If you do not intend to help me or listen to me, then please leave me to do my work in peace."

The unwavering attitude of the smart mouthed prime before him only made his core fire even more than it already was, and Sentinel was only slapping distance away. He growled and clenched his fists tightly, the metal creaking from abuse.

"You should be thankful for me, Optimus," Sentinel said rightfully, his tone fused with anger as he pointed at the prime before him.

"Why would I be thankful for you, Sentinel? Am I to assume it's because of your disconcerting behavior towards me or is that merely pep talk as you always explain to me later on?"

The mouthy question earned him a mean slap across the face. Sentinel's composure breaking apart and snapping as he backhanded the prime.

Then the authorities came in. "Alright break it up, break it up," Prowl waved at the two primes, "Sentinel, need I remind you that you have reports to be filing at this time?"

"Who cares?" Sentinel pulled away from the other prime and glared at the ground.

Prowl back lashed, "You will if you do not want me to allow Optimus to file for assault along with proof and a witness."

Sentinel Prime's head snapped up and he gapped at the police officer before him. His glossa heavy with complaints and protests that he was about to spill out but decided against it when he saw the willingness in Optimus's optics. Maybe... Just maybe he might have felt a twinge of guilt in his spark for his actions.

"Just inspect the scene and figure out what happened already," Sentinel grouched and, without another word, stomped away.

Optimus stayed behind, the stinging in his cheek plate fiercely ignored as he looked down at his data pad as if nothing ever happened.

"I apologize for his behavior, Optimus," Prowl bowed his head, "Had I known Sentinel Prime would be here then I would have warned you sooner."

"No apologies are necessary, Prowl, but I appreciate the gesture anyway," Optimus gave his friend a small smile and continued on with business. He'd been hit before so it's not like Sentinel mattered anyway. "Have your officers gotten any efficient data on the crime scene?"

"Not much," Prowl addressed as he looked over at the scene, "We were able to scrape a small amount of energon from one of the crates inspected on the right side of the alley. We believe it may have been the suspects energon but it is uncertain. The energon was sent to the specialist just before you arrived. Hopefully they will be able to find out something helpful."

Optimus took in the information and brightened. He wished he could have been here sooner. If he had been, then he could have scraped some of the energon for himself to test at his lab for personal results. But it was too late.

"I hope so as well," He said, tone nearly deflated of any positive energy.

"What do you believe happened here?" Prowl asked curiously, looking up at the detective prime.

"Uncertain, but my conclusion is that the suspect waited on top of this building until he saw an opportunity and jumped from the ledge. Considering the differences between formations, I'd say he has a bigger frame type if he was able to knock all these heavy waste bins over. And the energon you found could be a possible sign that the process of the jump may have injured him in some way."

Optimus looked up at the suns. It was getting late. He needed to get to work. But he really didn't want to.

"That is a very astute observation," Prowl agreed, picturing the scene in his processor and agreeing, "But why them?"

"Easier targets," Optimus concluded with a mild shrug, "Also in a populated area. By all means he has become bolder, more relentless and striking. He will do everything in his power to insure that everyone is aware of his brutality and strength."

"Yo, Optimus, got a call from Megatron. Says he wants ya at work pronto," Jazz hollered from behind the police tape.

"I suppose we won't truly know until I have filed my reports," Optimus added as he turned around and began heading back for the streets, "Good luck, officer Prowl, please alert us if you find anything else of useful information."

"Yes sir," Prowl nodded and hoped the prime good luck as well.

Once Optimus was through the police tape and in a less overwhelmed area, Jazz got right behind him and whispered, "Hey, OP, I snuck ya a little something."

At the feeling of something being pushed into his servo, Optimus obliged and took the little flask without locking optics with anyone else. Doing it in the least noticeable manner possible.

"Before the specialists got here, I was able to sneak a little bit of tha' special energon for myself," Jazz explained and stood out in front of the detective, patting his arm and smiling, "I know how ya are with the good stuff, so you jus' take that little offering there and use it to help ya find out what the frags goin' on, ok?"

"Thank you, Jazz," Optimus smiled, his tone and demeanor truly appreciative of the gesture. He curled his servo around the flask and nodded, wishing the cop good luck before leaving for work.

* * *

 

 

After Optimus got to work, he went straight to his office, sat his case and files down on his desk and ran a servo over his helm, down his face. Primus, what a day. What a _month_  really. Just an endless rain storm of unsolvable murders and bloody bodies.

Optimus sighed and looked down at his desk like it was a hopeless pool of shame that he didn't even want to be near. Sentinel would no doubt be here soon to scold him out and call him names for his insignificance on being able to solve the case. With all honesty, Optimus was too tired to care about anything at this point.

"You look awful," Said a familiar voice that had this somewhat sarcastic somewhat bland tang to it, and it made Optimus smile.

"I feel awful," Optimus looked behind him, thinning his smile out as he stared at the big grey mech leaning against his doorway, "I've failed Sentinel Prime, I'm lacking my proper technique and I cannot concentrate on my work as skillfully as I should be. These cases- they need... I can't..."

"You're distressed," Megatron's voice turned flat yet empathetic as he walked in the prime's tiny office. Hardly ever would he express himself around others as he did with this particular mech, but he didn't mind. Optimus was the exception.

Resting a big black servo on the back of the young Prime's shoulder, Megatron squeezed it slightly as he leaned in behind Optimus and whispered into his adio, "Perhaps it would solidify you to take the day off, get some recharge and take the time to enjoy yourself?"

Optimus relaxed into the skillfully gentle servos that were running down his back and shoulders and slumped, "As much as I would appreciate the spare time off, I cannot leave my post. Sentinel Prime's orders..."

"And since when are his orders above mine?" Megatron asked as he looked down at the gorgeously handsome red and blue prime, "Last I checked, he was your supervisor and I your boss. So... Who is the real mech in charge here?"

Optimus looked up at his boss and stared, feeling heat rising into his cheeks as those servos continued to gently run over the tense wiring of his back. Him and Megatron weren't anything more than close friends, as Optimus tried to put it. Although he did have major feelings for the big grey mech, he couldn't just come out and say anything. No matter how much Megatron showered him with comments, simple touches and friendly conversations, Optimus just brushed the hope away and labeled them as friends with benefits.

That's all they were.

"He will not be happy with me abandoning my post so soon," Optimus exclaimed with a poorly raised optic brow.

"Nor will he be happy when I assign him monitor duty," Megatron gave Optimus a small malicious grin and reached out to grab his suitcase, "Now as your boss I demand that you go home, get some rest and come back within the next two days."

"But sir, I~"

"Shh," Megatron stepped in front of the prime and held his digit up, "My case my rules."

Optimus only gave his boss a flat look before noticing something on his arm that caught his attention. "Sir?" he asked and gestured to the mark on the big mech's arm, "Are you alright?"

Megatron hummed and looked down at his upper arm where the metal had been torn open and poorly welded back together. "Oh," he vaguely shrugged and said, "Muggled. Nothing serious. I took care of it."

"Ok," Optimus nodded and looked up into those deep red optics, his own blue one squinting, "Are you sure?"

Megatron chuckled and urged the prime out the door, "Yes, I am always sure. Now go home, Optimus, I will see you this weekend."

Optimus confirmed his appreciation and promised that he would try to work as much as he could on the case at home before leaving. As he walked away, he was unaware of Megatron's widely approving optics tracing him up and down thoroughly as if he were a tasty treat.

And who knows... Maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell us if you liked it!


End file.
